crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2007-09-05
This is what happened on Wednesday September 5, 2007, in stories (or scenes) that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Early that morning, on the way to breakfast, Bobby Earl shares an elevator with two snooty bitches, his roommate j.B. - and Jadis Diabolik. After the snooty bitches get off, he walks toward breakfast with Jadis, and they arrive at the beginnings of a business relationship.My Fair 'Shine: Part 1 Mid-morning, in the extra-dimensional special topics class, Kayda and Lanie discover that it's only been 30 minutes while it seemed like 3 days of fighting nameless abominations. After class, they discuss the exercise on the way to clean up for their next class and Tansy joins them. Kayda's mood crashes.There's No Place Like Poe: Part 2 During the lunch break, Imp has a brief encounter with Darqueheart, and gives her some advice about proper care of horns.Imp 4: A Teacher's Tail - Part 2 That afternoon, Kayda and Lanie are walking back from auto shop when they have several 'hate lesbians' incidents which they deal with more or less creatively. Then Tansy comes up and tells Lanie that Mrs. Hartford wants to see them. Kayda's mood crashes. Amelia Hartford reveals pictures of the people behind the Committee. They discuss it briefly. Then she says that Headmistress Carson has approved the project; they can choose one of four boats, but pay attention to what they will need for outfitting it.The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything: Part 2 Tansy hurries to catch up with Lanie and Kayda. There’s some discussion about a fight with a Hell-hound; Kayla leaves for her Martial Arts class in a huff. After classes are over, Imp goes to the Flying Blue Squirrel, a pub in the Village. She meets Amelia Hartford, who asks her about a stolen painting, with a view for recovery. Imp says she’s never seen the painting, but she’ll ask around and find out who did it and who has it. That afternoon, Team Kimba has a quick sim match against STAR League Jr. Lily manages to take Hank out by tickling Leanne. After the action, it finally gets through to Hank what the downside are of the link they have.To Companions, New and Old! That afternoon, a package arrives for Nicki. Ayla goes with her to pick it up. Jade notices and sends a spy after them. It’s a larger toy white lion. Jade takes it over and then gets Leanne to ride it. Leanne is terrified at first. Then she learns to use Hank’s TK field to fly. That evening, Kayda and her training team blow a simple "capture the flag" exercise because she's in a funk about Lanie and Tansy and can't concentrate. The Outcasts discuss Murphy and Grabby. Eldritch heads for Hawthorne Cottage to rescue Amy from the four little pests that are eventually call themselves Team Awesome!. After lights out, she rescues Adore from her trance watching CNN and then discusses Miranda briefly with Fubar before just hanging the rest of the night with him.Siblings and Savages: Chapter 2 - - > Dream Space Late that evening, Kayda tries for some solitude, and is taken to task by Wabli the eagle. It seems she's enjoying being miserable too much to actually do anything about it. See also *Index for September 2007 *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline